


How can I just let you walk away

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: When you’ve been through all the pain and laughter together, what’s a war to deal with? How can they let you walk away?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Against All Odds Oneshot Contest 2020





	How can I just let you walk away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.  
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**How can I just let you walk away**

Oliver watched as Marcus walked away  _ again _ . He was always the one to walk away in these instances. Oliver couldn’t be the one to walk away. This secret they were keeping was breaking him apart but how could he say something in the middle of a war? Especially when Marcus was on the wrong side of things, he had so much pressure on his shoulders and all Oliver had to deal with was keeping the Quaffle out of the hoops. What was playing Quidditch compared to hiding your true feelings from the darkest wizard of their age? 

Nothing. But Oliver still hated every moment that they had to sneak away to see one another. How could he just let Marcus walk away when he was going back to  _ them.  _ This war needed to end soon for both of their sanity. 

Oliver stood thinking about the kiss they had shared just before Marcus walked away, it had felt powerful and as if they were pouring every bit of themselves into the other to hold them together until the next time they could see one another. Which could be months away. 

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Marcus only had one regret in his life and that was becoming a Death Eater when the only person that really knew him at all was the epitome of light. 

Oliver was the stars in his darkness. He shone through so that Marcus didn’t get lost along the way. Every moment that he spent with Oliver was as if they were seeing each other for the last time. When would the war end? When could they come out of the shadows and be who they really were? 

Yeah, his life sucked. And he hated every moment that he had to pretend that he didn’t have this weight on his shoulders that was starting to crush him. How could he keep going on like this when he was feeling like this? How could he remain strong for Oliver? 

When would he see his light again? The only person that ever got who he was inside and not the facade that he showed everyone else. 

**Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain**

The reason that they were so connected was because when they were younger they shared the laughter of their youth as they moved through their separate lives. And then when they were in their later years of school they felt the pain of war coming and the tears they shed together as they knew what was coming. 

They knew that Marcus would be forced to follow in his father's footsteps. They knew that Oliver would remain in the light. They knew that they would be separated and that everything between them would change. That they would only have stolen moments under the shadows of the night sky. 

The end for them would come eventually but they kept pushing through and not allowing the pain to tear them apart. 

Marcus would watch as Oliver stood still remaining in the shadows as he walked away and see the crushing pain and knew. He just knew that he would have to let him go soon so that he wasn’t crushed as well. 

Oliver deserved more than the broken shell of a Death Eater who was never meant to survive. But he was selfish and wanted just one more time with him each moment they had. He kept saying one more meeting. One more meeting was all he needed to get through and then that meeting would come and Oliver would kiss him and he would lose all the courage he had worked up to walk away permanently. 

**So take a look at me now**

So take a look at me now, Marcus thought as he lay on the ground barely breathing. He hadn’t seen Oliver in the midst of the battle yet but he was here. He could feel it deep inside that he was here. 

It was as if the missing half of him had come back to him, every time they were near. The pain was filling his body as the curse made its path. What would he do to see Oliver one last time? 

“Marcus?!” He thought he heard from the loudness of the battle surrounding him but it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be the one voice he had hoped to hear. 

“No. Marcus. You can’t do this. You promised that we would both get through this. Come on. Fight through the pain. Don’t leave me now. It’s almost over.” The most wonderful voice spoke. 

“It hurts so much.” Marcus gasped. 

“I know, love. But fight through it. It’s almost over now. Don’t leave me. Please,” Oliver begged. 

“Oliver. I love you.” 

“No. We aren’t saying that right now. Come on. You can do this. Stay awake.” Oliver shook his shoulders as he spoke. 

“I’m cold.” 

“No. Come on. I’m getting you to Madame Pomfrey,” Oliver nodded, resolute in his decision. Supporting Marcus’ weight he moved through the battle, flinging curses as he went to protect them both. 

**And you coming back to me is against the odds**

Oliver sat with his head held in his hands, nothing seemed right anymore. The battle was over and they had lost so many people, the sheer amount of pain he felt as he looked at the bodies of some of his most valued friends. 

He saw the Weasley family surrounding the body of Fred and couldn’t begin to imagine what George was feeling. 

“Come on, love. Let’s get out of here and go get some rest somewhere quiet.” Marcus said as he approached Oliver. 

It had been touch and go with Marcus when he was first brought into the hall but against all the odds that were stacked against him he came through and back to Oliver. 

For once something went right for them when Ron Weasley has spoken on Marcus’ behalf to the Aurors stating that Marcus had jumped in front of Harry, Hermione and himself to stop them from getting hurt. 

He was a hero. He had helped the light side be able to claim victory and it was all because he had a piece of his soul that he had to get back to. 

“I love you Oliver.” 

Oliver smiled up at Marcus, all his love shining for everyone to see. “I love you Marcus. 

They finally had a chance to be exactly who they were meant to be and they’d never have to walk away from the other again. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy and and thank you for reading xo


End file.
